


Practical Magic

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Freya's flowers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Sexual Content, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is a charmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya's flowers can do funny things to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Once I got over my fear of writing porn I couldn't stop. What have I done?

Jane lay with her eyes closed, trying hard not to laugh or even giggle. She was awful at both giving and receiving romantic gestures – something not lost on Thor. He was pretty patient with her though, gently removing her t-shirt and bra, then peppering her neck with little kisses. He'd stripped down to a pair of jeans that rode low on his hips – in fact all his pairs of jeans did now that she thought of it. He was like something off the cover of a cheesy romance novel, except he kicked ass with that hammer. She must've amassed some _serious_ karma points to deserve this.

'I have brought you a gift back from Vanaheim,' he was saying, warm and dark.

'What's the occasion?' She asked, lifting her hips so he could pull her sweats down, leaving her panties in place.

'No occasion,' he shrugged, 'just something I wanted to try.'

'Interesting...' Jane said, a little cautiously 'it doesn't involve pain or anything insanely kinky?'

'Oh no,' he chuckled, aware of what she meant 'unless you enjoy that sort of thing.'

'I might, with persuasion, but don't hold your breath,' she smiled back, a little relieved.

'I won't, it is not something I relish. I prefer pleasure.'

'Same here.'

'I noticed.'

She tried to relax, feeling a little fluttering in her chest, but managed to quiet a fit of the giggles. He was such a charmer, who'd have thought? Well, no, it did make sense. He wasn't quite as poetic as his friend Fandral, but he could certainly turn it on when he needed it. A warrior, one with a keen sense of self-preservation, needed a good turn of phrase now and then. Stood to reason.

He leaned under the bed to retrieve something that gave a little glassy chink 'Close your eyes,' he said, 'trust me.'

'Alright,' Jane murmured, feeling playful 'let me know when I can open them again.'

Nothing happened for a while, except the faint sound of a stopper opening. Jane kept her eyes closed, hands linked across her belly, humming in mock expectation. She could feel the heat of his body, the shift in weight on the mattress, she guessed he must be leaning in.

'If you don't like anything I do, tell me,' he whispered 'I don't wish to offend or upset you.'

'Will do,' she sighed, enjoying the touch of skin on skin 'but don't worry, just go with it.'

There was another pause, then she felt his weight shift to her side. She waited, unconsciously holding her breath for a moment, then felt something warm and wet press to her earlobe and then up and along. It felt... strange- tickling and kinda nice – but strange. She let out a little laugh and turned away.

'Is that alright?' He asked, a little hesitantly.

'It is, it's fine, just tickles,' she kept her eyes closed, but only just.

'I am going to do the same to the other ear,' he shifted over her to the other side.

'I'm still okay, with it,' she shrugged, with another laugh 'as long as it's not a spider or something.'

'Why would I put spiders in your ear?' Thor sounded scandalised.

'Don't know,' Jane turned her head and proffered the other ear 'but I'm glad you're not.'

Thor sighed, then laughed 'You are a strange one Jane Foster, I like that.'

'You'd be the first.' He repeated whatever he was doing to the other ear, only this time, the tickling came with a sudden change in what she could hear. It wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected and it her jump.

'What's that?'

'What?' Thor asked, enclosing his hand on her's 'What can you hear Jane?'

'Thunder,' she said, almost instantly 'thunder and rain against a window-like a storm coming, but... I can hear you to... still, but you're speaking – is that Asgardian?'

Thor didn't reply, just smiled and watched the way her chest rose and fell with her breathing, becoming slow and luxuriant. Jane listened to the voice, it sounded like Thor's, but it close by, right next to her ear in a long, melodic rumble, in a language that sounded oddly musical – like somewhere between a song, a poem and a speech. It was having a really strange, but interesting effect. She could feel warmth uncurl and meander up from her spine and across her belly, down between her legs.

'Thor, that sound it's... wow, I can't understand... but I like it, it's beautiful...'

He nodded 'Can you hear me?'

'Yes,' she turned her head 'wasn't that you speaking just now?'

'You could hear something that sounded like me,' Thor sounded a tad smug 'but this is me speaking. Are you alright?'

'Yeah... yeah, I'm okay,' she took a breath 'did... you put something in my ear?'

'Around it,' Thor said, he let go of her hand, she could hear the tinkling sounds of a stopper 'it won't harm you. It's something is attuned to your desires.'

'Oh... I see,' Jane understood, insofar as she could even think right now, her body was betraying her brain a little bit, 'right... it's fading now...'

'Then I shall move onto your eyes, keep them closed, this won't hurt,' he reassured, 'I promise, but keep your eyes closed.'

'Right, right,' Jane shifted a little, her thighs parting, she flattened her back and tried to lie still against the rising waves of need. 'Tell me what you see,' he whispered, as she felt the tickling drops of what seemed to be warm water against each of her closed eyelids, she felt them fall down her cheeks like tears, but they felt... comforting, like a touch. After a moment, her vision began to form strangely – the red of her eyelids turning black as if someone had dropped ink in water, little pinpricks of light spotting across the image like -

'Oh... that's NGC 6357,' she whispered, 'it's in the constellation of Scorpio, the War and Peace Nebula... oh it's beautiful...'

She was aware of her hand reaching out, but only saw the stars, moving and gliding in the cocoon forming around little lights that bloomed and blossomed, the foaming clouds that stood like mountains out into the peaceful dance of space-

'I would have expected nothing less,' Thor sounded far too knowing, but she was too awed to care. The feeling in the rest of her body was still there, igniting nerves all the way up so that her breath caught and her mouth went dry, coupled with the sheer majesty of the stars, it was almost too much to take in-

'Keep your eyes closed,' his voice cut through, the image was fading away little by little, as if the lights were going out, back to her eyelids once more 'I shall be interested to hear about this one.' A drop of the same warm water dripped onto her upper lip, just under her nose. She found herself fighting the urge to lick it away.

'Smell right?' Jane bit her bottom lip and inhaled deeply 'Worn leather, hair, wood smoke, metal, o-zone – like the air after a thunderstorm so it's all ionised and wet and- Oh jeez...'

'I see,' Thor lay next to her, his presence sprawled along her body, but not touching just yet 'I wonder why.'

'Don't sound too smug buddy,' Jane tried to sound sassy, but it came out in a husky breath, her hands itched to touch herself – or him – or _something_ because otherwise she was going to go totally nuts- damn space Vikings and their sex magic!

'You seem a little... lost for words.'

'Oh god,' she gasped and rose off the bed 'please, please don't stop-'

She was reduced to porn-lines now, just great.

'What comes next?'

'It'd better be me,' Jane was almost growling 'or I'm going to tell Darcy you- oh! Taste! It's taste!'

She opened her mouth and let out her tongue a little, feeling the lightest drop against it, and swallowing greedily. Nothing happened for a moment, just the same ache, desperation rising up from her core all through her – definitely making her wet now to, practically working through her underwear now. Then she could taste something – sweet, mostly, bitter as well, but good. Not too hot, just right to make her feel awake and alive.

'Coffee,' she groaned, shaking now, like she'd been hit by a sudden fever 'I'm getting turned on by the taste of coffee, you are so going to _pay_ for this!'

Thor made a rumbling sound in his chest, like a lion, or some other big cat, finally leaning over her. 'Eyes still closed,' he sounded a little desperate himself now 'you'll like this last one.'

'Fu-' She heard the buttons of his flies come undone, the rustle of jeans falling to the floor. She could feel his knees either side of her hips and if she wasn't mistaken – that was him pressing against the fabric of her panties...finally!

'- _ck_!' She managed when she felt warm, wet fingers start gliding along her sides. It burned now, it was maddening, the way the wetness glided against her skin in long, moist lines, up to her breasts, where his thumbs were just touching the undersides, skirting close to the pink skin of her nipples. She was tossing her head around and bucking up to him now, the hardness of him moulding into her inner lips, even through her underwear and just when she was pretty sure that if he didn't go a little further up she'd kill him – he removed his hands completely.

'You _ass_!' She hissed, really angry now, 'This is just cruel now! Please – _uuhhhnnn_ – I can't take it any more!'

'Patience my love,' he sounded amused, he would be, but this was getting into evil territory now 'you'll – hnnth – enjoy this.'

She had ground against him, making sure he'd get how wet she was now, not that he didn't have some idea already. Just when a witty reply had formed in her mind, there came the feeling of warm drops of water right onto the hard tips of her nipples. The orgasm hit her with full force, taking her by surprise, ripping through her in a blossom of heat and light – but it wasn't enough. It faded away, almost instantly, rekindling when he pressed the very lightest tip of his tongue just there – barely grazing the skin. 'Oh- Thor just-' she began, when she found her voice over the beating of blood in her ears and the pleasure that threatened to consume her 'just... _fuck_ _me_!' He took a whole nipple into his mouth, suckling and groaning against it, lapping at it, fingers teasing and pinching the other. A hand ran down to her thigh to wrap her leg around him, her calf pressing into the hard muscle of his back. Her eyes opened involuntarily, taking in the sight and – that was it. She was gone, another orgasm seemed to rob her completely of rationality. She didn't even recognise herself any more. The stars dotting her vision had just died away, but the ache remained.

'Oh please! Please this is- too good! I ca-'

He withdrew with last little suck and looked her in the eye, something between mischief and triumph in his eyes 'Last one,' he whispered 'I promise.'

When he turned the kisses and suckling to the other nipple, she felt his arms reach down and behind her to pull her panties off with a rip, tossing the fabric either side and then, once more, reaching to the bottle and – oh he wasn't- he _wouldn't_ -

When a drop landed right on her clit, followed by three more, and chased by the touch of his fingers, she seemed to come so hard she nearly lost consciousness, making her cry out like an animal in distress, her body ground up against his, feeling the contours of his body – hot, smooth and just – _oh this is why he's a fertility god_ , she thought, madly _makes sense now_. Fingers slid in with wet obscene sounds, she felt him gently touch and stroke inside her and felt too weak to beg any more. He was going to take his sweet-ass time, probably more of that stuff – some aphrodisiac or something till she was pretty much just a gooey, stupid mess. One more orgasm, a roaring thing that shot up her spine and across her hips in a flash and back again, and he withdrew his fingers, gently sucking the moisture from them. Bastard.

'Jane,' his voice seemed too far away now 'I love you.'

'Whu?' She managed, her hands felt numb – how did that happen?

'I love you,' he said again, 'you are truly beautiful like this.'

'Same,' she was hoarse now, the yelling and harsh breathing had taken its toll 'although I don't think I like you very much.'

He laughed, not cruelly 'I... would earn your forgiveness?'

'How?' His cock gently touched to her, where she was so wet and so slick he could slide in so easily right now – but he waited for her word.

'I could just roll over and sleep,' she smiled a little, some fight still left in her, 'I could be mean.'

'You could,' Thor breathed, 'it would be what I deserve, but.. you are a good person Jane. Kind. Brave. Clever. Curious. It is merely one of the many things I love you for.'

'Oh...' Jane looked into his face, the warmth and heart in his smile 'you are a charmer... I... do love you... but...'

Thor dropped his head 'I'll understand if you want to sleep. I have exhausted you.'

'I'm a teeny mortal,' she laughed, 'so teeny tiny, so weak and feeble, how am I to stand up to your weird sex magic?'

'Freya's flowers,' he explained 'they made a wonderful concoction – though the after effects can be rather exhausting- you will have to sleep for a day or two.'

'I can live with that,' she noticed he still leaned over her, still pressed into her, entrance just closing around him.

'Then,' Thor began to withdraw, with reluctance 'I shall bid you good-'

With a movement of her hips that made him utter something like a muted roar, she took him in, all the way in, right to the hilt. He stilled, catching his breath, a little tremor in his arms.

'Told you I'd make you pay,' Jane tried to look triumphant herself, as much as tiredness and a slight insensibility would allow.

'You little minx!' Thor was smiling, but grit his teeth as he leaned forward, the shift inside her made her groan and buck up her hips towards his.

'See how you like it!' Jane rolled her hips and found enough strength in her arm to roll a finger down his chest, feeling the tremor of his heartbeat 'Feel up to it God of thunder? Or you tired?'

With a growl that she could feel in her teeth he began a slow, hard rhythm that seemed to hit all the way up to her cervix. The slide of flesh, the slopping wet sounds, the press of skin- Thor held out for a long time, her mind swimming and dizzy. He held her thighs aloft and apart to drive in as far as he could, picking up the pace and grunting with each thrust, the feeling so overwhelming she was pretty sure she'd forgotten her name. Or how to wire a circuit. Or what a sterile neutrino was.

Just when she was pretty sure she'd pass out anyway, or maybe she'd just die from this – it'd be a good way to go - with a stuttering of his hips and a clench of his whole lower body he threw his head back and roared, mane of blonde hair spinning out and sticking to his shoulders with sweat. Jane rode it out, practically feeling it spilling inside her and enjoying a last, little burst of stars and heat within her until he set her down. He was shaking a little when he withdrew and collapsed beside her, slick with sweat and breathing hard. Jane was barely awake, her whole body damp and trembling, but she felt – oh. This could be addictive. This wasn't healthy. She could float away with this, it was almost _too_ good.

'Jane?' Thor managed, rolling over to her, arm reaching around her waist 'you... you...'

'I'm okay,' she smiled sleepily ''m too tired to cuddle. Sorry. Love you.'

Thor's laughter followed her as she drifted into sleep, suddenly enveloped in a dream of flowers – fields and fields of them, blue and purple, blooming under an alien sky.


End file.
